1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dehydration of a hydrous matter.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for dehydrating a hydrous matter characterized by incorporating anhydrous glycosylfructose into the hydrous matter to convert the anhydrous glycosylfructose into crystalline glycosylfructose hydrate.
2. Definition
Throughout the specification, percentages and parts will be expressed by weight based on the dry solid, unless specified otherwise.
3. Description of the Invention
The moisture in foods greatly influences the physical properties and shelf lives. Generally, hydrous foods are susceptible to microbial contamination, as well as to alteration and deterioration such as hydrolysis, souring and browning.
As one method to decrease the moisture in the foods in order to prolong their shelf lives, various dehydration methods have been employed: for example, "sato-zuke (preservation in sugar)" as in the case of "buntan-zuke (a candied citrus fruit buntan)", "shio-zuke (pickling in salt)" as in the case of "takuan-zuke (a pickled Japanese radish)", and drying, as in the case of "funmatsu-miso (powdered soybean paste)" or "funmatsu-kaju (fruit juice powder)".
However, sugar has the disadvantages that its excessive sweetness does not suit the recent preference: that the intake of sugar is a major factor in causing dental caries and still that an excessive intake of sugar increases blood cholesterol. As to common salt, it has been pointed that its excessive intake is one of the major causes of geriatric diseases such as hypertension and cancer. Thus, physicians advise patients to reduce salt intake as much as possible.
The drying method undesirably yields insipid foods because vaporization inevitably disperses flavor during the processing steps.
Pharmaceuticals containing a bioactive substance, for example, lymphokine, hormone, vitamin, intact bacteria cell or antibiotic, are produced generally by heat-drying or lyophilizing the bioactive substance along with a large amount of a stabilizer. This is because bioactive substances are unstable under high moisture conditions.
The stabilizers which have been used are watersoluble polymers such as albumin, casein, gelatin and hydroxylethyl starch.
Dehydration in the presence of these water-soluble polymers, however, has the disadvantage of consuming a relatively large amount of energy, insolubilizing the final product, and inactivating the bioactive substances.